Fairy High Complex!
by Aquamarine Arrow
Summary: Lucy and her brother, Laxus, are going to Fairy Tail High! Although Lucy hoped for an ordinary life, what she'll get into will be far from that. Her past that she's trying to escape will soon haunt her, and she has problems of her own at the present time too! Sticy/Stilu, Rolu, Nalu, Gralu, Lolu LucyxHarem! Implied Jerza & Gale
1. Welcome to Fairy High!

**Lonergoddess:** So I felt like writing this cause.. Who doesn't love a Lucy and her crazy school life? This time with a royal twist! Hehe, you'll find out soon enough!

_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning as Lucy and her brother, Laxus, walked towards their new school Fairy Tail High. Lucy stared up at the clear blue sky, soaking in the warmth of the sun and inhaling the crispy fresh air.

"Enjoying yourself?" Laxus asked.

"Yup! I look forward to meeting my new friends." Lucy replied enthusiastically. New school. New life. New adventures. That's what she always told herself.

"Hmph. Well if any guy dares to touch you, tell me." the blonde male growled. After all. He was extremely protective of Lucy. For very good reasons as well.

"Calm down Sparky. No one's 'touching' me." Lucy laughed as they entered the large school. There were students everywhere, busily chatting and rushing to their classes. It wasn't too crowded as the two stopped walking.

"I'll be going to class 301. On the third floor. Got it?" the male blonde asked, still concerned for his little sister.

Lucy went on her tip toes and patted his head. "I got it! I'll be at class 104."

And with that, Laxus left and disappeared in the sea of people. Lucy sighed in relief, and the nervousness slowly appeared in her. Usually Lucy felt safer when Laxus was around.

"Don't worry! _He's_ going to your class too, so it'll be fine." Lucy thought to herself in reassurance, and made her way to the classroom.

Once the blonde came inside, she immediately could tell that her students were mostly troublemakers. There was a salmon haired boy standing on a chair, toppling over and yelling loudly at a raven haired guy, whom wasn't even wearing the school uniform! He was shirtless, his abs showing, as blue haired girl stared at him lovingly. A little too lovingly, hearts literally showing from her eyes.

Lucy heaved another sigh, "Is there anyone normal here?"

"Well, it's actually quite amusing to see Natsu and Gray fight." a female voice said.

Lucy turned around to see another girl with blue hair.

"Hello! My name is Levy." Levy greeted, and extended a hand.

"Greetings, Levy-san." Lucy politely acknowledged, and took her hand to shake.

Levy giggled, "No need to be so polite here!"

Lucy mentally slapped herself. Of course! This wasn't her previous private school. She's no longer a Heartfilia, no. She's just Lucy.

"Fairy Tail is a pretty crazy school, but you'll get used to it."

Levy looked like a very kind girl, and was quite pretty herself. Lucy thanked the stars that she didn't have to go searching for a new friend. She was never good at being social to strangers.

"I suppose I have to huh?" she replied, and they both laughed.

"Alright kiddos, sit down." the teacher walked in.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" the salmon haired boy exclaimed, running to the teacher. Gildarts, already used to Natsu's constant challenges, simply stopped him with one hand.

"Natsu, sit down."

"Natsu is very skilled at sports and is the captain of Fairy Tail Karate club. Gildarts is the P.E teacher and Karate instructor, so he often challenges him." Levy whispered to her before walking to her seat.

"Oh! You're the new student right?" Gildarts asked, seeing that she was the only one standing.

"Y-yes!" Lucy stammered, a little intimidated by the muscular man.

"C'mon up, and don't be shy. You're not the only new student!" Gildarts waved her over, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Oh I already know that." Lucy thought.

The blonde girl walked to the front of the class, as everyone stared at her. Suddenly, the door bursted open to reveal three male students.

"Sorry we were late. We got lost in the school." the black haired boy apologized, even bowing down a bit.

"I was with the principle." the orange haired student explained.

Gildarts nodded, "Don't worry, you guys are right on time."

The three soon joined Lucy, each standing as the class inspected them.

"Alright, introduce yourselves!"

Lucy immediately blushed, she always had a bad case of stage fright.

"H-hello everyone. My n-name's Lucy. I h-hope we c-can be f-friends." Lucy stuttered, and gave a low bow as her silky blonde hair fell. There were some murmurs from people.

_"She's so shy!"_

_"I think she's pretty cute."_

_"She better back off Gray-sama!"_

"Hey, my name's Loke. Call me." Loke said, and threw a flirty wink at a girl.

_"KYAAAA!" the majority of the girls squealed in delight, while the boys groaned._

"Calm down calm down!" Gildarts said.

"Yo. The name's Sting. I hope we can all get along." the blonde greeted, a smirk on his face.

"..."

_A couple girls suddenly fainted, while many others sighed in a lovestruck way, already planning a fan club. This time, most of the guys already had a deadly aura around them._

"Rogue." the person beside Sting simply said. He had no expression whatsoever, yet many other girls still fainted. Who doesn't like the cool mysterious type?

"Ugh. Not again." Gildarts muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Sensei?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Don't worry miss Lucy. I just need to get these girls to the nurse's office." Gildarts gave a warm smile.

"Erza!"

A scarlet haired girl stood up straight and tall. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm going to need you to take over the class for a moment. I expect this room to still be in one place once I get back."

"Yes sir."

Gildarts then took all the unconscious girls by their leg and dragged them away as if they were a sack.

Lucy sweat dropped, "This really is an odd school." she whispered to herself.

Rogue heard the blonde girl say this, and could only sympathize with her. There really are only a handful of normal students in Fairy Tail High. But it'll be a nice change from Sabertooth.

"Hey babe, you new here too huh." Sting flirted, leaning closely to a very flustered Lucy.

"U-uhm. Yes." Lucy could only squeak out.

"Hey! You stay away from!" Loke growled. Sting and Loke soon began glaring daggers at each other.

"P-please. Sting-san, Loke-san. Let's all j-just get along."

"WOOAH!"

Suddenly, Natsu, who fell off from his chair, landed right between Sting and Loke and right on Lucy.

"Eep!" the blonde could only cry out.

The student was right on top of her! Of all positions it had to be this. Of all times it had to be now!

"Oh, sorry Lucy!" Natsu apologized, standing up and even lending her a hand.

"I-it's okay... Natsu, right?"

"Yup! Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu gave a wide grin that made Lucy feel at ease. She then returned a small smile and cheeks tinted pink.

"NATSU! STING! Loke!" Erza shouted.

Natsu immediately paled as Erza walked over to him. Sting and Loke were quiet scared as well, not really sure what to expect.

"I am not surprised Natsu. Class haven't even officially started and you broke a chair." the red head then hit Natsu hard on the head, effectively knocking him out.

Sting and Loke immediately trembled in fear at what Erza had in store for them.

"And you two!" she glowered at them, as they leaped to hug each other, "Since you two are new, I shall let you go for now. However, if I see you two arguing again, you will regret it."

The warning was more than enough for them to know that she must never ever fight in front of her.

"And you." Erza turned around to Lucy.

"Oh no I'm gonna die!" she thought in fear as she quivered.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High! I uhmm... I'm Erza." she said, a blush quite evident upon her face as she looked away shyly.

Lucy could definitely understand how the scarlet haired girl felt, and she decided to give her all and make a new friend herself.

Lucy, shocked by this, gave a giggle to everyone's surprise. "Thank you, Erza-chan!"

Lucy quickly covered her mouth, "Ah, sorry! May I call you Erza-chan?"

The scarlet haired student beamed, "Yes, you may."

Gildarts finally came back, and everyone ran back to their own seats.

"Teenagers these days." he muttered.

"Alright. Lemme see... Ah! You guys can sit over there."

Gildarts pointed towards 4 empty seats, conveniently reserved for them.

Lucy made her way there, and sat next to Levy and Rogue.

"Yes! I am not near anyone insane." she thought happily.

"Hiya Lu-chan!" Levy said, and Lucy's face reddened. No one ever called her Lu-chan, but she always wanted a friend that'd call her that.

"I'm so glad we can sit together Levy-chan!" she said, her lips widening to a lovely smile.

"Yup!"

Gildarts coughed, and the class quieted down.

"Alright, class. I'll be handing out your textbooks. Lose 'em, and you'll have to pay for it."

_~Lunchtime~_

Lucy stretched, "Mmm, I wonder if I should check on Laxus... I hope he's doing okay."

"Who's Laxus?"

Lucy turned around to see Sting once again. She frowned, disliking the smirk he had on.

"Sting, leave her alone." Rogue said coldly.

"Well I just wanna know this Laxus guy. Is he your boyfriend?" the blonde asked curiously.

Lucy laughed at the very thought, earning a confused look from Sting while Rogue cocked an eyebrow.

"Laxus is my brother."

"Ah. I see." Rogue said.

"Well in that case." Sting leaned forward and whispered in Lucy's ear as she stiffened at his hot breath against her skin, "wanna date?" Although Lucy couldn't see herself. She already knew that her face was red as a tomato.

Before Lucy could give him a 'Lucy Kick', Rogue had already punched him in the face.

"Ouch! The hell man?" he complained, rubbing his face.

Rogue only gave a grunt and went back to eating his food.

"Oh, Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy asked in concern, finally back to reality from reading her book.

Despite what had happened, Lucy still giggled, "Nothing Levy-chan. Let's eat lunch now, before you devour your book!"

Levy's cheeks turned to a rosy hue, "This book is really good though! I absolutely adore Kemu Zaleon's books."

This caught Lucy's interest, as she is a major fan of Kemu's writing, "Can I see it?"

Levy handed the thick book over, and as Lucy took a mere glimpse of the book's title, she immediately smiled.

"I'm already done with it."

Levy was surprised, "OMIGOSH WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END? Oh wait don't tell me! Or maybe give me a clue! Oh never mind that might ruin the suspense." she rambled on.

"Ugh, chatty friend you got there Blondie." Sting remarked, earning a glare from the bluenette.

Lucy was about to tell Sting to leave her alone, when Loke came in.

"What are you doing here." he asked, hands clenched into fists as if he was holding himself back from punching the smug blonde.

"Just playing around."

Erza coughed loudly, and entered the scene.

"Hey buddy, we're great friends right?" Loke swiftly said, an arm around Sting shoulder, as Sting did the same.

"Yeah definitely!" he agreed, putting up the biggest most dorky fake smile ever.

Lucy had to restrain herself from laughing out loud, while Levy giggled.

"Hey Erza!" the blonde girl said.

"Hello Lucy, Levy. I was wondering if you guys are free after school."

"Sure! I could use some girl time." Levy said, and Lucy nodded.

"Excellent! Oh, and would you like some strawberry cake?" Erza handed out a large box that contained a dramatically gigantic strawberry cake.

"I-I think I'm fine." Lucy politely declined, seeing the hungry glint in Erza's eyes.

"Oh, now that's such a shame."

With a single fork. Erza was about to dig into her scrumptious dessert when Gray suddenly came flying across and landing on the delightful sweet.

"Eeep!" Lucy cried out.

"Oh, hey you're... Lucy right?" the boy asked, still no shirt, oblivious to the fact that he just ruined the great Titania's cake and that he was half naked.

"U-uhm, yes. And you are?" Lucy could feel herself blush in embarrassment, seeing as he was lacking clothes.

"The name's Gray."

"Love rival..." Juvia hissed in a corner, crushing the 'love obento' she origionally wanted to give to her Gray-sama.

"Gray..." Erza seethed. There was a deadly aura around her, her scarlet hair covering her eyes. Realizing what he had done, Gray could only squeak,

"It was Natsu's fault."

Erza looked up, her eyes were glowing bright red.

"NATSU! GRAY!" she shouted, and immediately both Gray and Natsu were running for their dear life, with the extremely pissed off Erza chasing after at a phenomenal speed.

Lucy was speechless. Erza was both beautiful and scary. What an amazing combination.

"Well... Erza's reputation over here wins her both the Beauty and the Beast so she's known as Titania, and many of us really admire yet fear her. She's the class president and also number one in sword fighting." Levy explained.

"I must admit. Even she gives me the chills." Rogue remarked, finally done with his food.

"I'll say." Lucy added and sighed.

~Afterschool~

**_Lucy's_ POV**

"Class dismissed." the English teacher said, and everyone hurriedly packed their bags to go home and rest.

"Are you girls ready?" Erza asked, heaving her seemingly weighty bag in one hand with ease.

"Yup!" Levy chirped.

"Ah, give me a moment. I need to tell my brother where I'm going so he doesn't get too worried. Meet you outside the gate!" I said, and dashed off to find Laxus.

As I ran, I accidentally hit someone.

"Ouch..." I mutter.

"Are you alright?"

I look up to meet Rogue's crimson eyes. It looked so peculiar, yet fitted him.

"A-ah yes. Sorry for running into you." I bowed down in apology.

To my surprise, Rogue gave a light-hearted laugh, "It's fine. You seem to be in a hurry."

"Yeah. I need to go find my brother."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

This time I simply fast walked away, not making the same mistake of running into anyone else.

"Rogue is such a polite guy." I though. "Unlike Sting! Such a flirt and a meanie head." Yet just thinking about him made my face flush red. I had mixed emotions of anger and embarrassment.

"Lucy!" Laxus called out in the crowd of loud students.

I rushed to him. "Hey Laxus!"

"How was class?"

I shrugged, "It was... eventful. And yours?"

Laxus gave the same shrug. "It was... interesting. I got my own fan club today." he gave a cocky smile.

"Oh haha, nothing's better than having older female students ask me for your phone number." I reply sarcastically, but give flash a genuine smile. I'm glad that things are going considerably smoothly so far.

"Anyways... Is it alright if I hang out with my girlfriends after school? I'll be back at around 5:00! Plus I have a phone with me." I asked, hoping that he'll say yes.

"Well..." Laxus looked away, and it was obvious that he wanted to say no.

"Erza is coming with me." I quietly say, and Laxus looks at me, wide eyed.

"The so called Titania? If anyone, I'd trust you with her. And of course I suppose that guy counts too." Laxus mutters. "Sure. You can go."

"YAY thank you thank you thank you! You're the best brother I've ever had!" I squeal in delight and hug him tightly.

After some more ground rules and advice given from Laxus (ex: When there's a drunk guy coming, go for the groin and run), we bid farewell.

I was on my way to the gate when I heard another voice.

"Lucy!"

I turn around to see Loke running after me.

"Oh! Loke!"

I smile and come to him.

"Man this place has a lot more people than I expected." he panted.

"Sorry. I sometimes forget that you're actually-" I got cut off, as Loke put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, don't say that out loud! What if there are people secretly spying you?" he whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone looked suspicious.

I swatted his hand away. "Oh pish posh Loke. The very idea is absurd! Like anyone would ever go through so much inconvenience just to kidnap me."

Loke smirked, as I soon realized in horror at my choice of words. "Oh, please accept my deepest apologies your Highness. But I do believe that you are worth quite a lot, considering you're a Heartfilia!"

"Hush! Don't say my last name." This time I was the one that shushed him.

Loke gave a playful smile, enjoying himself, "How the tables have turned... Anyways, where are you going?"

"I'm just hanging out with the girls. Erza's with me so I'm sure I won't be needing your assistance for now. Thank you for coming to Fairy Tail High with me though. It's nice to know that I won't be in grave danger with you nearby."

"Well, I _am_ your knight in a shining armor."

I laughed and walked away to where Erza and Levy were waiting.

"Knight? Try personal bodyguard."

* * *

**Lonergoddess: **MUAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! I think. Unless my story bores you to the point of tears, in which you'd be glad this chapter is over. Anyways, any comments? I accidentally wrote in Lucy's POV for the last part so please forgive me TT^TT and sorry for skipping the class parts but I don't really wanna write about Lucy learning calculus. I mean c'mon, I'd rather get to the interesting part.

_Voting time!_ _Here we have..._

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy)_

_Lolu (Loke x Lucy)_

_Gralu (Gray x Lucy)_

_P.S ~ If Gralu doesn't work for you, then you can also vote for __Gruvia (Gray x Juvia) _

_Plus if you have any favorite Laxus ships, like Laxus x Mirajane or Cana, just tell me in the review! Thank you!_


	2. Blue Pegasus Mall!

**Lonergoddess: **Hihi everyone! So there we find out that Lucy is... OF ROYALTY *gasps* So anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and do review if you liked this! :)

Enjoy!

_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

"Hey Levy-chan, Erza-chan!"

The blue and scarlet haired girls whom were happily chatting turned around.

"Ah, Lucy! About time."

"Hey Lu-chan."

I scratched my head, "Sorry for being a little late. The crowd wouldn't let me pass through."

"It's fine. Let's hurry up and go to Blue Pegasus mall!" Levy said excitedly.

Erza paled, "I-Is..."

She was positively shivering, something I never thought I'd see. What's wrong with Erza?

Levy giggled, "Don't worry Erza, Ichiya is out of town for some sort of male model contest."

Erza gave a huge sigh in relief, and returned to her usual 'official' composure.

"Ichiya?" I wondered aloud. Is he so strong that he'd even make the Titania scared? Now that is new.

"Oh, he's just a very... attaching man." Erza explained nervously.

"He's been chasing after our Erza for years! He once even stalked her and saw her naked!" Levy snickered, though stopped once the scarlet haired student released a murderous aura. I cracked up. These two never fail to amaze me.

We continued our talk as we walked towards the gigantic mall. A glowing icon stood on top, a light blue pegasus head. There were tons of teenagers as well as considerably young adults streaming in and out. It looks very colorful, and dare I say, the place was just as breath-taking as the fancy shops I've been to if not more!

"Blue Pegasus is known to be the most well known shopping center. They are also famous for their school, as the students are mostly models and pop stars in training."

"Yup! Blue Pegasus is very trendy. I buy almost all of my cute outfits here!"

I nodded and made note to buy some clothes here.

"Say goodbye to lacy corsets and hello to loose t-shirts!" I thought happily as my eyes trailed to the fashionable mannequins in display.

"Oooh, this is my favorite boutique!" Levy squealed, and dragged Erza and I inside.

Apparently the place is called Pixie Dust. There were all sorts of colorful and sparkly clothing hanging on the racks. The walls were lemonade pink, and I could see plenty of girls like us wandering around inside. Levy was practically flying around.

I laughed, "So this is Levy's heaven?"

"Close. Levy's true heaven is just talking to Gajeel." Erza chuckled.

"Gajeel?"

"He's Levy's crush. Apparently he isn't back from his trip though. Both of them usually spend most of their time together in school."

I smiled deviously, "I see..."

"Hey Lu-chan, Erza! What do you think of these dresses?"

Levy was holding onto three gowns. One is cream white, pearls adorning the hem of the dress, cute but not my taste. It puffed out, and looked like it was made of satin. The second dress is raven black with a milky bow in the middle, not really my style. Then, my eyes met an absolutely perfect gown. It's aqua blue with black and white stars sparkling on it. I could not stop staring at it.

"Hehe, I knew you two would like it!"

Levy handed over the star dress to me and the black dress to Erza, whom also couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"H-how'd you..." I trailed off, completely amazed. Levy must be some sort of mind reader!

The bluenette simply tapped her chin, "I took a Blue Pegasus summer school program last year. And it sure did pay off! Now come on, let's go try it!"

We hurriedly went to try on the outfit. Once I entered the small space, I looked at the mirror. A cheerful blonde girl was looking back. She is wearing a school uniform that looked like it belonged there. Just an average student, with her friends hanging out. This is me. And I still cannot believe it.

"Here's to a new Lucy." I softly murmured, and grinned. The dress fits! I can actually breathe! Now that's refreshing.

I walked out, and saw that Erza and Levy were already there. The two of them looked stunning!

"Levy-chan. You serious deserve an award!" I complimented, in which she gave me a gracious hug.

"I must agree. I shall purchase this!" Erza nodded.

Levy gave both of us a thumbs up, "Good! Cause this costs 5,000 jewels."

She had a sparkling atmosphere around her, while Erza groaned.

"My wallet bleeds..."

Levy gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry! Pixie Dust is also pretty expensive... I've had my eyes on this dress for a while, so I've been saving up my money for a whole month!"

"A whole month?!" I nearly blurted. 5,000 jewels can only buy a slice of strawberry cheesecake in my previous school. This is different though. I acted a little disappointed along with everyone else.

"Well... This _is_ worth the 5,000 jewels though."

Erza and Levy brightened up, "No truer words have been spoken." "Yeah, you're right Lu-chan!

And with that, we switched back to our normal school uniform and bought the dresses. The cashier seemed quite nice, I even got a card so the next time I buy any other outfits, I'd get a discount. I never knew one could get a discount for clothes!

"What next?" I asked eagerly, holding onto the fuchsia Pixie Dust bag.

"I heard that there's a sweets shop that opened up around here." Erza answered, her eyes gleaming.

"Man, Erza you need to eat real food too!" Levy said.

"Sweets are also real food! Real good food!" Erza responded, and gave the girl her 'puppy dog eyes'. She looked so adorable that I couldn't believe that the person right in front of me beat up Natsu and Gray senseless.

"Ok ok... We'll go." Levy finally sighed in defeat.

Erza smiled widely, and grabbed both our wrists and ran at the speed of light.

"KYAAAAA!" I cried, causing quite a scene. I can already see the headlines.

Princess of Joya, Lucinda Ashley Heartfilia, perished due to being dragged by a speeding dessertholic!  


"Here we are." the scarlet haired female finally announced.

"Mnnnnhmmm..." Levy only groaned in reply, and passed out.

"L-Levy-chan. Speak to me! Don't go to the light." I yelled dramatically, holding onto my dear friend.

"Here... Let me help." Erza suggested, as I sweat dropped. Knowing her, she'd probably slap Levy until she woke up.

"AH! I-I'm fine!" Levy swiftly got on her feet, fully awake. I laughed at the hilarious sight. Okay, I suppose these aren't the 'normal' friends I've hoped for. These two gals here are even better.

"Sugar Delights... Sounds like a formidable place!" Erza said in approval, looking at the store name.

Levy and I sweat dropped. Yes, my friends definitely surpass 'normal'.

As we entered the shop, the chocolate vanilla smell wafted through the air. I inhaled the sweet scent, and took a look at the desserts lined up. There were all kinds of pastries, from donuts to french macarons! Swirls of whipped cream sprinkled with rainbow sprinkles and bright red cherries made everything look very delicious. I could see a couple people chatting, happily munching on freshly baked cookies while sipping on tropical drinks.

"What a lovely place!" I thought.

"Yes I'll take 20 strawberry shortcakes, 5 coffee cake rolls, 30 chocolate chip cookies with hazelnuts, 15 red velvet cupcakes, a hot brownie without nuts and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, 9 boxs of macarons with all the flavors, 15 of your special Sugary Cake pops, and a slice of coconut pie please."

I gaped. I knew Erza adored desserts but this is too much! Even the waitress was quivering, her pen smoking from writing so much so quickly. Levy didn't seem so surprised though, probably already used to it.

"W-will that b-be all?" she stuttered.

Erza had a thoughtful look on her face. As if she wasn't done!

"Oh gosh, there's more?" I wondered in amazement.

"Oh yes! And please give me a diet coke."

The woman gave a small shaky nod, and then turned to Levy and I.

"And y-you two?"

Levy had a sympathetic look, "I'll have the Black Forest cupcake."

"And I'll just have a coke float." I added. I think just seeing Erza devour all her food will give me a toothache.

"Alright." the waitress jotted down in her notepad, and walked off.

Once she left, Levy sighed.

"Ne, Erza. Don't you think you ordered too much?" she asked.

"Nonsense! This is hardly anything. I usually order 100 cakes from my favorite sweets store."

I was about to scold Erza for eating so much, when a loud scream cutted in.

"WHAT? All from merely _3 _girls?! I do not believe you!"

It sounded like a man's voice, and soon enough, the source of the voice walked to us.

"You three! Do you expect us to bake all that when it will just go to waste?" he demanded furiously.

Levy and I whimpered, hugging each other in fear as Erza stood up. No, we weren't too intimidated by the man. But we know that he's making a huge mistake. No matter who he is, which I'm guessing he's the boss, anyone that angers Erza will have to go through a lot of pain.

"Do not drag my friends into this. I am the one that ordered most of the desserts. And yes. I am confident that I will be able to finish all this."

The boss crossed his arms, "And you are?"

"Erza Scarlet."

Upon hearing this, the man's eyes suddenly widened. The other people were murmuring loudly.

"What's going on?!" I whispered.

"Shhh, you'll see." Levy softly said.

"Y-you're Titania? The Queen of Fairies!" he gasped in disbelief.

"Hmph. Call me what you will. I just want my cake." she huffed.

"Y-yes, right away!"

The man soon scurried off, and everyone else began clapping as if this was some sort of action show. Well things sure did escalate quickly.

"My my, everyone's so dramatic." Levy giggled.

Erza sat down, "Well dramatic or not, at least I got my cake."

The Titania smiled brightly, looking forward to her 'feast'.

"E-Erza..." I could only mutter, sweat dropping again.

"I wonder if Jellal likes sweets too." Levy said slyly.

Hearing this, Erza's expression changed, "Jellal? He likes cake too? Really? I didn't know that!"

Levy giggled as her friend ranted on.

"Jellal?"

"Oh, he's just the queen's king." Levy sang, which made Erza blush so brightly, it matched her bright hair.

I laughed, "And would this Gajeel be your Romeo?"

Now Levy was blushing like Erza. Steam was rising from both of them! Oh I'd take a picture if I could.

"W-what about you Lu-chan?"

"Oh yes, now that you know our secret, it's only fair that we know yours."

My heart pounded a little faster. Secret? Of course the first thing that went through my head is _that_ secret. However, I cannot even tell them. No, I mustn't, even if guilt built up in me.

"I only just came here!" I pouted.

Erza gave a warm smile, "Yes, you've only just arrived. Though I do believe that our Natsu has an eye on you."

Levy grinned as well, "Natsu? You should've seen Juvia! I think 'Gray-sama' has taken an interest to you."

My cheeks turned pink, "Natsu? Gray? I think you two have gotten it wrong. The only eyes they have on are each other for another fight. And who's Juvia?"

"Juvia would be the blue haired girl that is constantly staring at Gray. She's a really nice girl, however I believe you aren't on her good side at the moment." Erza said.

I sighed, "Oh..."

"Hmmm... Well if you don't like Natsu or Gray... How about Sting and Rogue? Those two are pretty cute." Levy smirked and nudged me.

"W-what? I-Impossible! Baka S-sting is just a p-player. And R-rogue is just being n-nice." I stuttered, which only earned a laugh from Erza and Levy.

"I think Lucy-san and Loke would be a cute pair though!"

The three of us turned our attention to a beautiful waitress with wavy long white hair. She had trays of desserts balancing on her head and both arms. It was quite amazing, and many other people were whispering and taking pictures.

"What are you doing over here, Mirajane?" Erza inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm just working over here for a while." She answered cheerily.

"Loke and Lucy huh... Yeah I think that'd be super cute too!" Levy said, in which I only scowled at her.

"How do you know me?" I asked Mirajane, slightly alarmed, as she sets down the scrumptious looking cakes in front of a very eager Erza.

"Your brother Laxus told me about you. I'm in his class." She answered, giving me a kind smile. No wonder Laxus nii-san trusted her. She looks like a reliable person. Still, I was a bit confused. Laxus wouldn't easily tell anyone about me, even if the person is as nice and pretty as Mirajane seems.

"Well, that'll be all!"

"Thank you Mirajane!" Levy said.

Erza was about to pay for the bill, when I stopped her.

"Since you guys introduced me to such an amazing mall, it's only fair that I pay. Okay?"

The two seemed quite reluctant, but I still persuaded them. After all, I bet they really did splurge most of their jewels on their gowns.

"Thank you very much! It's my joy to work with you."

The waitress was specifically looking at me. I took the hint as my eyes opened wide. Laxus must've gone crazy! Mirajane soon left, giving me a knowing wink.

"Yup. Laxus nii-san has gone insane." I muttered under my breath.

Sighing, I sipped my coke float, and watched in amazement as my friend devoured her sweets one by one. Levy, on the other hand, was slowly chewing her Black Forest cupcake, savoring the flavor.

"Mirajane seems like a very nice person huh?" I thought aloud, and Erza nodded.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin daintily, having a tower of plates beside her. She's already done! The Titania finished all that before Levy could finish her cupcake. Today really is full of surprises.

"She's the eldest of the Strauss siblings. Extremely hardworking, as she has to work many jobs to support her brother and sister. She even skipped a grade."

"What? Are their parents..."

Erza nodded solemnly, "They died in a car accident."

I felt empathetic towards the white-haired student. I understand what it's like to lose a mother and father. Oh sure, my papa is still alive. Yet in a way, to me, he has died. He's no longer the man I once knew, and that is as good as dead to me.

"No! Stop thinking about that baka!" I scolded myself silently.

"E-Erza... You eat too quickly!" Levy complained, finally finished.

Erza beamed, "Thank you! It's interesting that you requested a Black Forest cupcake though... Isn't that Gajeel's favorite?"

Levy immediately flushed, "W-what? I j-just was curious as to what it t-tasted like..."

"So you can bake it yourself?" I questioned, a smirk appearing that could rival Sting's.

Levy's face was as red as a tomato, "W-whatever!"

A phone ringed. Erza reached inside her bag, and took the call.

"Hello?"

…..

"Yes, I understand."

She closed her phone, and stood back up.

"I'm sorry, but I must go now. It's been a pleasure hanging out with you two."

Levy and I got out of our sits as well.

"Yeah, it's been quite fun!" I admitted, and hugged her.

"We should do this more often!" Levy giggled and hugged the scarlet haired Titania as well.

And with that, we left the store, Erza walking away. Levy also had to go back home, as it was a bit late.

I looked at the time. Yup, it's definitely time. Thank the stars my apartment is close to the school and mall. I walked out of the large shopping center, in a good mood.

* * *

"I'm home!"

It felt a little odd to announce that. Normally my maids would tell me that it was unladylike to speak so loudly, though now I'm finally free. Free but living in a small place. Or at least small to me.

"Welcome back lil' girl." Laxus greeted, and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! You know I hate it when you do that nii-san." I huffed.

The male blonde chuckled, "Yeah. That's why I do it."

I rolled my eyes, and put my bag in my new room. The walls are pale pink, and my bed is dark blue with pale stars on it. Well at least the bed sheets are actually the ones I wanted.

"I'm hungry!" Laxus whined loudly.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm on it!"

I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. At least we have food I can work with. As I take out the slab of meat inside, I decided to talk to nii-san about Mirajane. At least there shouldn't be any cameras or recorders inside. Still, I should be cautious.

"You know, when Erza-chan introduced me to this new sweets shop. It's called Sugar Delights."

"Yeah?"

I sighed, "Mirajane works there."

"So you two met."

"Yes."

Laxus leaned on his chair, "You really need to know everything?"

"Yes!" I replied, a little angry.

"Alright... While we were planning to come here, I did some background research on all the students here. I was considering to hire Erza Scarlet, however, there would only be a slim chance that she'd accept my request. It surprised me that you became friends with her, so I guess now she's a bonus. Anyways, Mirajane Strauss caught my interest. She may not look like it, but she's extremely strong and clever. Also, she needs jewels, so I decided to hire her."

"Strong?" I wondered. She seems so... Fragile. Elegant, clever, hardworking, yes. But strong? Like Erza? I couldn't imagine.

Laxus chuckled, "Yeah I was pretty shocked too. But it's true. You can go check it yourself."

I closed the lid of the pan.

"Call me when 30 minutes are over okay?"

"Yeah, I got it."

* * *

I may not look like it, but I'm sort of a computer nerd. It's a talent my brother and I shared. Since we both are of a royal family, from a very wealthy kingdom, many people treat us differently. So when we got our first computer, naturally, we were hooked. On the computer, we can be whoever we want to be, and learn stuff our tutors and regal private school teachers would never teach us. My hands flew around, typing so quickly that my hands were a blur. My eyes were simply glued to the screen, and I finally hacked into Mirajane's account.

There's a set of pictures, organized by date. I clicked on them, and analyzed it. It seems like when she was young, she was a 'punk goth' type. Known as 'The Demon'. Won several wrestling competitions. Very handy with a gun, extremely accurate and was placed 3rd in the Fiore Gun Shooting Tournament, right after Bisca and Alzack. Also once beat Erza in the Fiore Annual Marathon 5 years ago. It's true, her parents perished from a car accident, and her younger sister, Lisanna Strauss entered into a coma. So startled, she completely changed, working hard to support both of her siblings.

I nodded, "So that's why... No one would suspect her."

Still, I was slightly irritated...

I slammed open my door, to see my startled brother.

"What's the de-"

"I'll tell you what the deal is! You already convinced me to have Loke as a personal bodyguard! Now you hire another one? What if we run out of jewels? I'm not of working age! And I don't want you carrying all the weight. I know you just want to protect me, but isn't this a little too much?" I seethed.

Yet, Laxus only smiled and walked towards me.

"I know and I'm sorry Lucinda... It's a brother's job to be worried about his sister's safety. I hired Mirajane not only to protect you but she can also be your sister! I trust Loke, but there will be times when we need another expert's assistance. Those two will be working with each other now."

His hug was comforting and warm. Like mama, but stronger.

"Don't call me Lucinda... Only mama is allowed to."

Laxus stroked my hair gently, "Okay. And don't worry about the jewels... If we ever run out, I can get more from father's account."

I pulled back, "What?!"

"Oh don't worry. I'm a lot more smart than the old man's computer security guys." he grinned.

"Alright..." I face palmed. Yes, it's also in my idiotic brother's nature to be reckless.

"Oh, and Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"If Mirajane is going to be my sister, then are you marrying her?"

"S-shut up."

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Kyaaa confession! This'll have Laxus x Mirajane (aka Miraxus) :) Oh and don't forget to vote okay? So far we have...

Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)

Rolu (Rogue x Lucy)

Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)

Gralu (Gray x Lucy)

Lolu (Loke x Lucy)

Oh and if you like Sticy or Rolu be sure to check out: s/10564066/1/Of-Keys-and-Dragons

Thank you and until next time!


End file.
